rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrian Callows
Tyrian is an antagonist in RWBY who was introduced in "The Next Step". He is an associate of Salem and part of her inner circle. Appearance Tyrian is a pale man with a brown braided ponytail and gold eyes, his eyes also seem to turn purple at times during combat. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring. In the episode "Menagerie", he appears in a dark brown jacket which he wears open the same way he did his white. In "Tipping Point", it is revealed that his animal trait as a Faunus is a scorpion stinger which protrudes from his back. His eyes can also change color from gold to purple. Personality Tyrian appears to be a highly unstable and maladjusted individual. He frequently bursts into fits of uncontrollable, maniacal laughter and relishes in gruesome thoughts, such as removing one of Ruby Rose's eyes in revenge for her taking one of Cinder Fall's. He also expresses extreme glee when told to find Ruby, though is disappointed when told he must capture her alive. However, he shows deference to Salem and willingly follows her orders. He even regards Salem as his "goddess." Likewise, he openly expresses disgust at the notion of Cinder being said "goddess" and possibly having superiority over him. One of his eccentricities is sitting in a crouching position in his chair. He seems to possess borderline sociopathic tendencies, and finds endless amusement in taunting his opponents while he fights, and shows joy that his enemies will not allow him to take Ruby without a fight, indicating a level of bloodlust. He has also been shown to have a flare for the dramatic, wildly posturing and gesturing and deliberate dramatic pauses as if he were giving a stage performance during his fight with Ruby and the rest of Team RNJR. He enjoys being rather cryptic with his opponents, not giving them the outright information that they're asking for, although this could be due to orders he is being given. Regardless, he shows some interest in Jaune, for unknown reasons, despite having no apparent reason to. Abilities and Powers He is proficient enough to be tasked with hunting Ruby Rose and the Spring Maiden. Tyrian is extremely quick and strong enough to block a fully charged Nora with ease. He is able to overpower Team RNJR without much effort. While he displays traits that may suggest otherwise, he is incredibly combat efficient, is smart enough to know which targets to prioritize, and had the forethought to hide his Faunus trait in order to get an advantage against Team RNJR. Weapons Tyrians's weapon of choice is a set of wrist blades attached to his vambraces. He also uses his stinger in combat. Trivia *Tyrian is a shade of purple. *Tyrian is the first named character to be confirmed as a non-mammalian Faunus the series. References Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Faunus Category:Characters